Library Notes
by AverageGoddess
Summary: Demyx and Zexion. Writing letters through a book, this is my first ever fanfic!


I own no characters or libraries, they belong to squareenix and i dunno who owns this library...the school? haha...this is my first time writing something so its uber bad...

Library Notes

I still remembered how it all started. I, Demyx Mizu, had a few tests _the very next day and hadn't studied at all. _So in a rush, I naturally ran to the library to fit in in a major cram session. After picking up a bunch of heavy books, I went to an empty table and tried to read them.

I really did try.  
But of course, I got bored.

So after flipping through book after book, I noticed something interesting. They had all been checked out by Zexion Harada. I grinned. Because I knew exactly who Zexion was, some emo junior who people avoided. Why? Apparently he worships the devil, curses people, and studies black magic. True, I hadn't actually seen the guy, but I had heard rumors.

Bored out of my mind, I decided to leave a note in one of the books.

Dear Zexion,

Wow, you must really like reading all these boring books.

From, I dare you to guess.

Few days later…

_Holy. Crap. He responded. _I couldn't believe my eyes when I found a note written back to me.

Dear "I dare you to guess",

I don't really find them all that boring actually.

Sincerely, Zexion

Okay, as guilty as charged, I flunked my exam, so I came back to the library to study for the retake. And checked the book to find he had written back. For the next few months, we wrote letters back and forth.

From what I could tell from the letters Zexion wasn't emo, or a devil worshipping-black magic wizard person. And he always made me happy, when we wrote back and forth. I loved how he was such a dork and always made the funniest jokes. He was kind, but blunt.

Dear "I dare you to guess"

Can you think of a shorter name? Jeez, writing it out all the time isn't very fun. And to answer your last question I am in drama, of course I am at least bi! Ha-ha, not that theater is gay.

Sincerely, Zexion

When I read that, butterflies must have been having a fucking dance off in my stomach. _I might have a chance. _

Dear Zexion,

Ha-ha, nope. Can't think of anything for you to call me. Yet ;)

From, I dare you to guess

And the next day, I saw him, for the first time.

Porcelain pale skin, amazing slate- blueish hair that covered his right eye, a left eye that sparked a weird feeling in my stomach, and all black clothes covered what could only be imagined as a perfectly gorgeous body.

For those who are wondering, I am gay. Meaning I think my same gender is more attractive. And dear God, Zexion was…wow. The perfect mix of sexy, hot and cute.

"Oh God…it's that weird guy, the one who can curse people by just looking at them! Come on, Demyx, let's go!" his fellow sophomore friend, Olette, whispered.

"No…wait I have an idea! Demyx, you like dares, right?" His other friend, Axel, grinned. Axel's boyfriend, Roxas, just looked at Axel.

"Don't, come on we should just g-"Roxas started to talk but was cut off by Axel.

"Demyx Mizu, I dare you to go talk to him."

My eyes nearly bulged out of my head.

"But I-I can't! W-what if he…"

"Come on, just do it!" Axel pushed me towards the sexy looking junior.

"Um….H-hi."

Zexion looked up at me. "Hello, Demyx, is it? Do you need something?"

"Uh…" my throat was dry. Up close Zexion was even more amazing. The slight pink in his pale cheeks, the way his voice made my knees' feel like they were going to collapse, and how you could just barely look at his right eye through that beautiful hair.

He cocked his head in the most adorable way possible. "Don't worry, I heard them dare you. We can just pretend we talked, if you'd like." His face showed no emotion but his eyes showed the slightest hint of sadness.

"N-no! Actually, um, well yes they did dare me…but actually, I have wanted to talk to you. In person, I mean." I smiled at him.

He raised an eyebrow. "In person?"

Still grinning, I ignored the way my knee's shook and leaned in closer, then sat next to him.

"You never guessed who I was, you know. "

His eyes widened then…he laughed. It was the most beautiful noise I had ever heard.

"So then, I guess you're "I dare you to guess?" He said smiling.

From across the room Axel and Olette stared in shock as Demyx and Zexion continued to talk and laugh. Roxas just stood there, grinning.

Over the next few days, Zexion had easily become part of my life, and soon we started going out. And the only thing I have left to say is:

_Thank God for cram sessions. _


End file.
